


Can't Wake Up

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alderaan, Angst, Captivity, Community: comment_fic, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Lusankya, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho's nightmares don't end when he wakes up.





	Can't Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "any, any, nightmare."

Alderaan hangs peacefully in space, a sparkling jewel in soft blues and greens, contrasted sharply with the ugly metallic form of the Death Star. Below, so many innocents who with no idea what's about to happen. Above...a battle station full of murderers. A sudden flash, several small laser beams coalescing into one deadly verdant bolt which fires without mercy – in a single moment, a massive explosion the planet is gone.

His entire world, his family, his fiancee, his friends... He's never going to see any of them again. And he'd been complicit, he'd _worked_ for the bastards who had done it without question, he hadn't stopped them and now that knowledge is _never_ going to go away–

Tycho jerks awake, gasping, and, _gods_ , it was just a dream, it's not real, it's–

But it is. Even now, it sometimes takes a moment for everything to come back to him, and he feels something in his chest go hollow and heavy as the knowledge settles in. Alderaan is gone and has been for years. He can never go home.

“Back with me, Captain?”

Tycho peels swollen eyes open and, every fiber of his sore body protesting, raises his chin to meet the icy gaze of Ysanne Isard. His captor. Everything in him hating the cold, calm look she levels at him.

“It didn't look like you were sleeping very soundly, so we may as well get back to it.” She steps forward, and Tycho shrinks back against his bindings instinctively, anticipating pain.

His nightmares are far from over.


End file.
